Dark Schneider
|-|Dark Schneider= |-|Majin Dark Schneider= |-|Dragon Knight Lucifer= |-|Adam of Darkness= Summary Dark Schneider is the main protagonist of Bastard!!, and is the self-proclaimed greatest wizard in the universe. 15 years ago, he lead an army of thousands, alongside his adjutants, "The Riders of Havoc" (consisting of Arshes Nei, Abigail, Gara, and Kall-Su). However, he was defeated by Lars Ul Meta-Licana, the prince of Metallicana, but he escaped death by using his dark arts to reincarnate himself in the body of a young child, Lushe Ren Ren. However Geo Soto Noto, the head priest of Metallicana, sealed Dark Schneider's spirit so that it would not resurface within the young boy. After an all-out war erupted to break the seals of Anthrax, the high priest ordered that Dark Schneider be unleashed into the world once more to conquer it. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | High 6-B to High 6-A | Low 5-B | 5-B | 3-C | 3-C to 3-B | 3-B, possibly 3-A Name: Dark Schneider, Darsh, Dark Messiah Origin: Bastard!! Age: Over 400 years Gender: Male Classification: Human Magician / Artificial Being / Adam of Darkness / Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Acid Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Can generate fire and heat reaching millions of degrees Celsius or even hotter), Ice Manipulation (Can manipulate ice reaching Absolute Zero), Matter Manipulation (Can induce nuclear fission), Sleep Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Can distort space and time), Energy Absorption, Existence Erasure (Dispel Bound strikes his opponent's Eternal Atoms on every level of existence and destroys them all), Astral Projection, BFR, Duplication (Can split into tinier versions of himself to avoid attacks), Illusion Creation, Sealing (Can trap others in magical prisons that will destroy their soul if they try to escape), Summoning (Can summon a variety of beings, including digestive enzymes from the gates of Hell that will consume organic matter), Transmutation, Resurrection (Can resurrect others), Telepathy, Teleportation (Can teleport others to wherever he pleases), Resistance to many forms of magical and physical attack (Dispel Bound is made up of many forcefields, with each one made to negate a certain kind of attack, including Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Instant Victory effects), can see through illusions, Possession, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 6 and 9; can reincarnate himself in the bodies of others by transferring his lifeforce into them as he dies), Regeneration (Low-Godly; cannot be killed unless his body, soul, and spirit, which all exist in different dimensions, are destroyed all at once) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Was stronger than Lars, who was able to beat an Anthrax level Angel effortlessly) | Large Country level to Multi-Continent level (Near the beginning of the series, he had spells capable of this much destruction while very rusty, and near the end of the second time skip, he was able to easily stomp Anthrax) | Small Planet level (Was beating demons 6,600 times more powerful than Anthrax) | Planet level (Far superior to Konron, should be on par with the base Seraphs who all have the power to pulverize planets, able to trade blows with base Uriel) | Galaxy level (The Judas Pain has the power to destroy an entire galaxy, and he also shattered the Black Abyss as a side effect of his fight with Uriel) | Galaxy level to Multi-Galaxy level (He was powering up and matching Uriel power was increasing by [https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/vsbattles/images/7/7f/DS6.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20180221192639 130 times every moment], simply by hating him more and more) | Multi-Galaxy level, possibly Universe level (Should be at least as powerful as DKL mode, and was stated to posses power "closest to God", which would imply him being possibly as strong, if not stronger than Satan, though this is not officially confirmed) Speed: Hypersonic+ | Unknown | Unknown | Massively FTL+ (At least 7,000 times as he was able to fight against base Uriel, blitz Konron, and disappear from Raphael’s sight) | Massively FTL+ (Traded millions of blows with Uriel every second) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Capable of lifting and holding back the paw of Omega Abigail, who is similar to the 100,000 ton Stone Golem of Darsh's summon) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Large Country Class to Multi-Continent Class | Small Planet Class | Planet Class | Galactic | Galactic to Multi-Galactic | Multi-Galactic, possibly''' Universal''' Durability: Multi-Continent level (Fought against Lars) | Large Country level to Multi-Continent level (Tanked a blast from Anthrax) | Small Planet level (Survived a beat down from Porno Diane) | Planet level (Effortlessly stopped Konron's strongest attack, and was able to clash with Base Uriel) | Galaxy level (Was fighting evenly against Fallen Uriel) | Galaxy level to Multi-Galaxy level (Took a charge from Uriel's Augoeides and was able to match Uriel's 130x power-up mode) | Multi-Galaxy level, possibly Universe level Stamina: Extremely high. Dark Schneider can fight for days at a time and survive the side-effects of using Judas Pain and the Dragon Knight Lucifer, which took a toll on both his body and soul Range: Thousands of Kilometers | Thousands of Kilometers | Planetary | Planetary | Galactic | Galactic | At least Galactic Standard Equipment: Judas Pain and Dragon Knight Lucifer. *'Chanters:' By implanting the severed heads of demon gods he defeated in the past onto his armor, Dark Schneider can force them to chant the incantations of spells alongside him, allowing him to cast up to four of his most powerful spells at once. *'Fire Sword:' A large, dark red sword that is in truth a fire elemental, Efreet, who is under Dark Schneider's control. It can harm intangible opponents. Intelligence: Genius. Dark Schneider can read complex languages like High Elvish, something considered particularly hard for common scholars and wisemen, and has a very high understanding of nuclear fission and magic Weaknesses: Dark Schneider is extremely arrogant, and using the Judas Pain takes a huge toll on his body and soul. Before the four-year time skip, the kiss of a virgin would revert him to his form as Lushe. He originally could only use Halloween during a full moon Feats: Judas Pain stated to have enough power to destroy an entire Galaxy: * The original japanese statement. * A clear Scanlation of the statement. Seraphine Angels stated as being able to exceed the Speed Of Light (光速を超えるスビードと) : * 光速を超えるスビードと - The underlined Kanji means "To exceed the speed of light". * The Databook released in Volume 23 has the very same Kanji underlined. Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Accused:' One of Dark Schneider's nails turn blue, and then rips itself from his finger and embeds itself into his opponent's body. If his opponent attempts to remove it or disobey his orders, they will be transformed into a toad. *'Acid Drinker:' Dark Schneider blasts his opponent with a burst of acid that rapidly eats through their body. *'Black Sabbath:' Dark Schneider creates a matter-less space within a magical barrier and traps his opponent within. Then, he transports random matter into this vacuum and forces it to undergo nuclear fission, causing an explosion of heat that reaches a million degrees celsius and sends his opponent to another dimension. *'Blind Guardian:' Dark Schneider summons a forest of brambles that entrap his opponent. *'Chrome Rose:' Taking a pose, Dark Schneider launches a beam of energy forwards. *'Crow Bar:' Using this demon sealing spell, Dark Schneider traps his opponent in a thirteen-layered magical prison that saps their power. If they attempt to escape, it will unmake their soul. *'Damned:' A powerful magic spell that summons an explosion of pure magical force. *'Damned Nation:' Distorting the fabric of space and time, Dark Schneider throws a rupture in space and time at his opponent. *'Dark Angel:' With a single hand, Dark Schneider blasts his opponent with magic, ripping them apart. *'Dispel Bound:' The ultimate defensive ability, made up of layer after layer of innumerable forcefields, each protecting Dark Schneider from a certain form of attack, including mental attacks, instant victory effects, and reality warping. While powerful, these forcefields can be easily destroyed by those significantly stronger than Darsh, and can be torn away by those on his level, but they regenerate quickly. *'Golem:' By drawing a magic circle with his own blood, Dark Schneider can summon the stone golem of Metallicana to fight alongside him. *'Gran Kene Hill Halford:' Dark Schneider traps his opponent within a multidimensional, layered magical circle. *'Illusions:' Dark Schneider can create illusions so powerful that they can convince others that they're dreaming. He can also use them in the midst of combat to take attacks. *'Iron Lightning Anthem:' Dark Schneider summons a barrage of magical rockets aimed at his opponent's weak spots. *'Judas Priest:' One of Dark Schneider's greatest spells, Judas Priest strikes his opponent on an atomic level to blast them apart. After his transformation into Majin Dark Schneider, it grew in power to strike his opponent on every level of existence simultaneously, destroying the eternal atoms of their body, soul, and spirit all at once and erasing them from existence. *'Mace:' A spell used to pick locks and open magically sealed doors. *'Manowar:' Dark Schneider summons a great, three-headed golden dragon that fires a powerful blast from all three heads before disappearing. *'Rainbow's Mystic Arrow:' Calling upon the power of his patron god, Blackmore, Dark Schneider manifests a bow and arrow from magic and then fires multiple arrows of light at his target. *'Spirit Transfer:' When near-death, Dark Schneider can transfuse his lifeforce into the body of another, escaping death by implanting a fragment of his soul into their body. *'Vengeance:' Holding out his hand, Dark Schneider invokes this spell's name to blast his opponent with magical force, often ripping straight through their bodies and killing them instantly. Elemental Magic: *'Balvolt:' A spell that summons a bolt of lightning and directs it straight at Darsh's target. *'Drash Gun:' Dark Schneider manipulates the earth to create jagged rocks that burst from the ground and impale his opponents. *'Exodus:' A great fire spell that summons 20, 000 degree flames that envelop Dark Schneider. Wreathed in flame, he then launches himself at his target, causing an explosion of fire. *'Guns and Roses:' A spell that summons a wall of roaring fire. *'Impellitteri:' Dark Schneider can fire powerful balls of flame in multiple directions at once, all around him. *'Law of Marshall:' Dark Schneider blasts his opponent with a bunch of smaller fireballs that converge into one massive explosion. *'Magnet:' Dark Schneider summons a pillar of flame beneath his opponent. *'Napalm Death:' Dark Schneider summons a spinning torrent of flame that shoots blasts of fire in all directions. *'Raven:' Calling upon the winds themselves, Dark Schneider gains the ability to fly at high speeds. *'Rings of Fire:' A fire elemental spell that summons fire elementals known as Salamanders to attack Darsh's opponent. *'Riot:' Dark Schneider strikes his opponent with arcs of electricity that damage their motor control, making it impossible for them to properly control their movements. *'Sepulchre:' Calling upon the flames of hell, Dark Schneider blasts his opponent with an explosion of fire. *'Tesla:' Dark Schneider creates a massive ball of electrical energy that he fires at his opponent, badly electrocuting them. *'Testament:' An extremely high level ice spell that creates a field of absolute zero temperatures and launches it at his opponent, causing their atomic integrity to collapse and turning all matter to ash. *'Van War:' Dark Schneider fires a series of small blasts of fire out in front of him. *'Voivod:' Dark Schneider surrounds himself in an orb of electricity that explodes like a bomb with enough heat to boil blood. Black Magic: *'Halloween:' Opening the gates of Hell, Dark Schneider fires a huge blast of extremely powerful energy capable of frying entire armies. At first, Darsh could only use this spell during a full moon, but he eventually circumvented this weakness. *'Led Zeppelin:' Dark Schneider traps his opponent within a magical barrier and then summons starving souls from the depths of Hell into this space, leaving them to be ripped apart and consumed. *'Megadeth:' A powerful spell that causes a massive explosion powerful enough to destroy a fortress. *'Sodom:' Using magic, Dark Schneider launches a series of invisible blades at his opponent. *'Venom:' A spell that summons digestive enzymes from the gates of Hell within the body of Dark Schneider's opponent. These enzymes quickly break down all the organic matter in their body, destroying most of it instantly and leaving only mush. Majin Dark Schneider: After stealing 6 of the 7 shards of Judas Pain, Dark Schneider unlocks this form, increasing his power by several million times. In this form, he can absorb matter from his surroundings and reflect, if not absorb, spells used against him. *'Dark Kain:' Dark Schneider blasts his opponent with an attack of pure darkness, consuming their body in shadow and causing a massive explosion of force. Dragon Knight Lucifer: As his trump card, Majin Dark Schneider can summon this mecha from any dimension, granting him a new host of abilities and a tremendous boost to his power. *'Bloodstone:' Dark Schneider creates a cursed space in which all damage dealt to him will be reflected onto his opponent with the same intensity. *'Exodus + Light Wings + Jawbreaker:' Dark Schneider flies straight into his opponent with pure, blazing force, breaking through dimensions for a tenth of a second. *'Giran Ira:' By creating a micro-black hole, Dark Schneider can negate attacks used against him by transporting them to another dimension. It can also be used to leap through dimensions, but the space-time distortion created would destroy an entire country. *'Loudness All Guns Blazing:' Removing the limiters of the Dragon Knight Lucifer armor and activating all nine elemental furnaces, Dark Schneider fires its entire arsenal of elemental spells all at once, blasting his opponent into pieces. Key: Prime | Pre-Timeskip | Hell Arc | Post-Timeskip Base | Majin Dark Schneider | Dragon Knight Lucifer (L01) | Adam of Darkness Others Notable Victories: Virgo Shaka (Saint Seiya) Virgo Shaka's Profile (Both were 3-B, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Lyle (Paradise Lost) Lyle's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized, Host of Nacht was used and this was Pre-Timeskip Dark Schneider) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bastard‼ Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Acid Users Category:Air Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Astral Projection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Ice Users Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Possession Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3